


Humor

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [129]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Multiverse, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Geno found meeting the Grim Reaper rather funny.
Relationships: Geno/Reaper
Series: tales of the unexpected [129]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Humor

It was kind of funny.

Genocide Sans frowns at the creature floating in the darkness.

How in life he did not have a soulmate.

A blue glowing eye burns at him, lighting up the grinning jaws. the rest of his features still hidden by his hood.

And he found his in death.

Grim Reaper Sans came forward holding up his bottle ready to claim the dying skeleton.

Geno raises the brow, it was clear to him that the reaper had not noticed their joined red strings on their left pinky, connecting which other.

Then again Geno remembers that others can unsee their strings, having a red string flicker across when their distance soulmate moves would get on anyone's nerves.

Geno had never had this worry because his string never appeared during his life.

He had become to think it was a bad joke everyone kept telling him, a myth with no proof. Much like the grim reaper.

A story the humans told: about a skeleton going around leading SOULs who needed help with to cross over.

"*hiya." Came a lazy voice Geno knew only all too well. It was his own, a little more tired sounding but still his, "do ya know who i am?"

"*The grim reaper." Geno answers a small smirk appearing on his jaws, "about time you showed up!"

"*...what?" Reaper says a little stunned sounding.

"*I've been ready to die for a long time now." Geno growls out folding his arms over his chest, "where the hell have you been?"

"*oh. you're one of those." Reaper says with a little snort, "i get death fan girls from time to time."

Geno felt his bones boil. A glitch appears over his right eye and quickly vanishes.

"*I am not a fangirl! I'm not even a girl! I'm a Sans like you!" Geno spat at him, ready to give him more of his mind if needed, "If you actually did your bloody job! I wouldn't be angry at you! Are you checking your phone!?"

Geno could not believe his sockets, the grim reaper was standing in front of him, looking bored to death...

"*It seems I'm boring you to death." Geno hisses out, making the other Sans snort at the joke, "Well! Since taking me in so much of an effect for you. Just leave."

"*oh no. dead or alive ya coming with me... oh. my bad. dead or dead." Reaper grins stalking towards him, shadows seemed to be licking his robes like fire.

Geno smiles sweetly.

After coming out of the SAVE SCREEN, he discovered that his code was forever changed. He had gotten badly hurt one year, which should have lead to his death. However, instead of dying, he returned to the SAVE SCREEN with that bloody slash wound.

"*You're going to have to work for my SOUL buddy." Geno hisses at him and standing from his seat, turns to walk away.

The Reaper had shortcutted in front of him and reached out to him with a blank expression.

Then hands his hand.

"*You should have killed me while I was more willing." Geno told him sweetly while he turned to dust, it did hurt but having dead of many times he could live, "Do you think you can take my SOUL?"

"*of course." Reaper answers with no emotion in his voice.

"*Yeah luck with that Mr Grim Reaper." Geno final words say to him, giving him an evil grin, "you are gonna need it."

Reaper stares down at the pile of dust and frowns at a strange-looking SOUL floating- he reaches for it and held it in his hands, he was about to place it into his bottle when it began flickering wildly.

Then it was just gone.

Reaper stood in the empty room staring wide sockets at his hand where the SOUL once hovered.

Suddenly someone enters and a Papyrus walks in and stares down at the dust.

"*BROTHER!" Papyrus cries out but he was not looking at the dust pile anymore, instead was looking towards the stairs, "IT WOULD SEEM THAT GENO HAS DIED AGAIN!"

Another Sans appears into the room and blinks down at the pile.

"*ok." This new Sans says with a yawn, "the dust will vanish soon. ya don't need to clear it up."

As on cue the dust began that weird flickering again and disappeared into nothingness.

Reaper watches for a moment as the pair began to talk about their dinner plans- he had yet to see the bloody ghoul standing behind him, grinning insanely.


End file.
